


Cherish

by oneshycrow



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Issues, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, i really just wanted to focus on them and nomi's problems with her family, this is before all the sense8 stuff, this was vaguely therapeutic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshycrow/pseuds/oneshycrow
Summary: Nomi goes through a rough patch during the holidays when she begins to feel frustration, sadness, and guilt toward her estranged mother. Amanita is there to remind her of the good in life.





	Cherish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thunderthighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderthighs/gifts).



> Written for a lovely person during a holiday exchange in one of my writing groups.
> 
> I probably would have never written any Sense8 if it weren't in your wishlist, despite me loving the show and characters. I'm glad I was pushed out of my comfort zone to write this for you!
> 
> I tried to mix a little hurt & fluff, so I hope you like it and it fills you with warmth and happiness like it did for me!

Faint light filters in through the cozy, albeit a little dusty, apartment windows. The faint drizzle of rain can be noticed through the drip-drop of water from small leak in the roof falling into a pot on the floor. The air is warm, and the crackling of the radiator mixes with the quiet bustling of city life outside. Nomi awakens to the warm sounds of slow jazz and sizzling, a sure sign that Amanita was creating something in their small kitchen. She stretches and rubs her eyes, feeling how swollen and achy they are, and is immediately reminded of the difficulty of the night before. Though wondrously happy with her current self and life, there are just some nights where her mind recedes back into the troubles she’d had before. This happened around the holidays especially, when everyone and everything seems to shout at her the need to visit her estranged family, and she can’t help but eventually give in to the frustrations, guilt, and sorrows that sometimes plague her.

She lays there a while, running her fingers along the soft, quilted blankets of their bed, taking deep breaths and reminding herself that she is strong, she is here. She can’t help but give a small smile when she can faintly hear Amanita singing along with the music, so unashamed of herself and her life and her dreams. She loves that woman, loves her so much it’s unbelievable to her sometimes. With these thoughts she is finally able to get out of bed. Though still exhausted from emotional turmoil and a lack of sleep, she perks up a bit when her feet hit the chilly hardwood beneath them. She slides on her fluffy socks, wraps a robe around herself, and begins her shuffle into the day.  
Amanita is chopping some kale when she looks up and sees Nomi standing before her. She flashes her a bright and gentle smile before turning and tossing the veggies into the pan as well. Nomi walks closer, leaning to try and see what her lover is making.

“That smells amazing.” Nomi says, her voice wavering slightly. She sits at the small table close to her, leaning her tired head onto her hand as she watches her girlfriend with fond eyes.

“Surprised you can smell anything right now.” Amanita teases her, sending her a look of concern. “How are you feeling? On top of having a winter cold, you cried an awful lot last night.” Her voice is soft and gentle and Nomi sighs quietly.

“I’m okay.” She smiles a little more, trying to force away the empty feelings in her chest. “It’s just… past things again. You know the routine by now.” She chuckles a little dryly at that, feeling once again overcome with a love for her. Amanita shakes her head slowly in disapproval of Nomi trying to dismiss the severity of her feelings, leaving her cutting board and walking over to the refrigerator. 

“I know, Noms.” She says with a sigh, pouring a large glass of orange juice. She walks back over and sets it in front of Nomi, scooting it closer in encouragement. “Drink it. You’ll feel better. Promise.” Nomi nods, picking up the glass with both hands and shakily taking a small sip. She realizes how thirsty she is and how good it is to have some escape from the dry blandness of sleep breath and drinks even more. She dabs her mouth when finished and looks up at Amanita, unable to hold back the grin that matches her’s.  
“What? Crying makes you thirsty.” She says in defense of herself, and Amanita lets out a full laugh. She pulls Nomi up from the chair, wrapping her in a tight hug and gently pressing their noses together.

“I worry about you, you know? I’m angry and sad and frustrated for you, _with you._ ” She insists, gazing into her eyes. Nomi smiles wider at that, reaching a hand up to run along Amanita’s cheek. She nods, unable to say a word in return as she’s too busy biting her lip and trying desperately not to cry for the millionth time that morning. Amanita carefully pulls Nomi’s head down, resting it on her shoulder and holding her closer. Nomi goes along with it, letting out a shaky, but comforted sigh as Amanita slowly begins to sway back and forth with the jazz music.

“What would I do without you, Neets.” Nomi says between ragged breaths, the pain of the night before slowly but surely fading in the arms of her love. Amanita presses a kiss to the other woman’s temple, rubbing her back in slow circles.

“I’m not even sure what I’d do without _you_.” She replies with a laugh. They stand like that for a while, their breathing evening out and their heartbeats matching each other's. Nomi feels a sense of peace.

“The holidays are harder.” She begins, and Amanita nods, fully understanding. “Everyone I know, every movie or TV show I watch, ever advertisement promoting spending time with your blood relatives…” She trails off and relaxes fully into her girlfriend’s arms, letting her emotions guide her toward letting it all out. 

“I know I’m happy being away from my mother. I’m glad she barely has any say in my life now, but when any holiday comes around I remember how hard it was getting to this point. I start to wonder things, why I am the way I am, why my mother was so unaccepting, how things could have been different in various ways.” She sniffles, pulling back to wipe her nose on her sleeve. Amanita giggles, brushing away Nomi’s tears.

“You can always use my shirt, my love.” She smiles gently, cradling her face and stroking from her cheeks. “And you always, always have my family.” Nomi feels a warmth in her chest at the thought of Grace, Amanita’s adopted mother who also practically adopted her. She is so thankful for the makeshift family she’s created away from her own, and the reminder takes away a huge portion of the sting.

“I know, Neets. I love her, and you, so much.” She whispers, sniffling again. “These thoughts of my mom, they’ll be pushed back. And I’m sure in time, they’ll fade even more. Even if they keep reappearing, I know you’ll always be by my side to chase them away.” 

She gazes fondly into her beautiful eyes, tracing a finger along the edge of her ear and down to her soft neck. Nomi can’t help the love building in her chest any longer and leans forward, the couple sharing their first, and definitely not the last, kiss of the day. Amanita sighs into the kiss, running her fingers gently through Nomi’s knotted mess of a mane. They pull away and Nomi’s pain fades to the back of her mind like an old bruise - still present enough to be considered a wound, but vastly healed. She’d come a long way indeed, and though the typical representation of the holidays was to cherish your blood family, maybe she could rework that a little. She’d cherish her _own_ family, the one she’d built over years of love and trust. She’d cherish her love for the world. She’d cherish Amanita. She’d cherish herself.

“You ready to start the day?” Amanita says encouragingly, always pushing Nomi to better herself and better her feelings. The couple share a smile.

“Of course. And your breakfast will help. It smelled amazing. What are you cooking?” Nomi asks, feeling her stomach rumble. Amanita’s eyes go wide immediately and she lets Nomi go, rushing back into the kitchen.

“No! My omelets!” She turns off the stove and turns to Nomi, her shoulders slumped in defeat as she holds up the pan with the charred remains of what looked like… well… nothing edible anymore. Nomi covers her mouth, trying her hardest to muffle her laughter. Amanita sighs and sets the pan back down, raising her fist to the sky and pretending to curse the gods. Nomi grabs something off the counter and walks over to her, holding her nose when the smell begins to actually reach her. She puts an arm around Amanita’s shoulders, still laughing as she tries to comfort her. She holds out what she’d grabbed and waves it in front of her girlfriend.

“We can make a fancy dinner together tonight, but for now… takeout?” Amanita snatches the menu, pursing her lips as she studies it. She smiles, shrugging and admitting defeat. No matter the problems they faced, whether that be in the past, present, or future. As long as they were together, nothing was hard to overcome.

“That sounds wonderful.”


End file.
